


金丝雀

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 勋兴 - Freeform, 魂蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: 我爱你但我不说你爱我你也不说那咱俩都别说了的故事。现代au，R18注意。





	金丝雀

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱你但我不说你爱我你也不说那咱俩都别说了的故事。  
> 现代au，R18注意。

“想出去么？”

坐在窗边出神的张艺兴听见这话，猛然回过头来，不可置信，反问道：“你让我出去？”

吴世勋坐在真皮沙发上，翘着二郎腿，看似认真地翻阅着手里的外文书，优雅得像中世纪的贵族，他抬手推了推精致的圆框眼镜，慵懒地瞥了眼窗边过于激动的张艺兴，像是说着什么事不关己的话：“今天情人节，想去哪？”

“……嗯”看吴世勋应该是说真的，张艺兴压抑住内心的狂喜，开始思考要去哪里，虽然所谓的情人节对他来说只是普通的1/365，可他不想放弃任何一次接触外面空气的机会，最终他敲定了一个地方：“我想去网吧打游戏。”

“不行。”吴世勋看也没看一眼张艺兴，直接否决了，他把眼镜摘下，放在一旁的柜子上，揉了揉鼻梁，冷冰冰地盯着不远处的张艺兴，嘴里却说着温柔的话：“电脑有辐射，对你身体不好。网吧杂七杂八的人太多，我不同意。”

我他妈又不是孕妇！老子怕什么辐射！杂七杂八又怎样，老子乐意！

可是吴世勋这人的性子，张艺兴再了解不过。这种表情一出现，摆明了不容许有异议，所以他只是张了张嘴，收敛了眼神，不敢多说什么。

这种畸形的关系维持得久了，张艺兴甚至有怀疑过在某一刻吴世勋是爱他的，可是下一刻就会否定自己这种异想天开的想法。吴世勋只不过是享受这种禁锢他的快感而已，什么时候腻味了，自然会放开他，可是他却不知道真的到了那时候，他该如何自处。

吴世勋眼看着张艺兴又蔫儿了，心里也烦闷，好吃好喝好穿好玩的供着张艺兴，他到底还有什么不满意的？难道真要把天上的月亮摘下来递到他眼前，他才会开心么？

“过来。”吴世勋把书扔在一边，拢了一把头发，拍了拍沙发，示意张艺兴坐过来。

张艺兴也有自己的骄傲，他最不喜欢吴世勋这一副逗小猫小狗的样子，于是他装作什么都没听见的样子，固执地守卫着他最后的一点尊严。

“别让我说第二遍。”吴世勋啧了一声，拍沙发的力度更大了。

张艺兴不敢再别扭，摆明态度是一回事，真的惹吴世勋生气了又是另一回事。他咬着下唇，双手握拳又松开，慢慢踱步到沙发边，还没坐稳就视线颠倒，被吴世勋狠狠压了下来。

吴世勋一手捉着张艺兴的手腕，把两手固定在头顶，无视身下人的挣扎，右手直接伸进松垮的线衣里，摸到胸前一点就揉捏起来。

“嗯……不是昨天才……”张艺兴扭动两下以示不满，无力地泄了气，反正他怎样也都逃不过被上的命运，不得不习惯了这种对待。

“突然就想了。”吴世勋说着无意义的话，探身过去啃咬着张艺兴的唇瓣，咬住他丰润的下唇拉扯起来，手指变着花样的撩骚那一点，染上情欲的轻哼被张艺兴死命忍在喉口。

吴世勋并不在乎张艺兴是否愿意，他对张艺兴向来是说硬就硬，随时随地。反正以他的技术肯定能让张艺兴爽到就是。

张艺兴有时候纯洁的不像话，好像不敢让人生出一丁点亵渎他的念头，可是吴世勋却很恶劣，他偏偏就喜欢张艺兴在身下辗转哭泣的样子。

不停地吮吻着张艺兴的脸侧，舔了舔平时笑起来会露出可爱酒窝的那一点，吴世勋来到颈边，果不其然闻到一股奶香，他深深嗅了一口，伸出舌头舔舐着那一小块皮肤，张艺兴被弄得瑟瑟发抖，却不敢躲避。

右手来回抚摸着张艺兴柔软的肚腹，拇指轻轻抠弄着中间小巧的肚脐，吴世勋灵活地解开皮带，把人裤子扒掉，悄悄溜进底裤中，揉弄着两瓣浑圆的屁股。

“情人节嘛，不想出去也行，在家做也不是不可以，嗯？”吴世勋微笑着这样在张艺兴耳边吹气道。

哪里是他不想出去？吴世勋把一说成二的本事真是练就得炉火纯青，说到底他根本就没有选择的权利，张艺兴欲哭无泪，只能紧咬下唇堵住即将出口的呻吟。

昨天才被凌虐过的地方谈不上湿润，但也足以轻松进入，可吴世勋到底还是不忍粗暴对待张艺兴，虽然润滑剂离沙发只有几步远，他也不愿意放开张艺兴走那几步路，他将手从底裤中抽出，手指抵着张艺兴紧闭的嘴唇，冷淡道：“张嘴。”

张艺兴表情屈辱，却温顺地张开嘴，紧闭着双眼，舌头乖巧地舔弄着吴世勋的手指，不好好舔湿了，难过的是他自己。

吴世勋满意了，低下头亲了一口已经硬成红豆的小点，薄唇紧抿着夹住，舌尖舔了舔那一处小口，打着圈地抚慰着四周乳晕。张艺兴将嘴里的手指吐出，大口呼吸着空气，胸前传来的异样感觉让他四肢百骸都热了起来。

线衣也在不知不觉中被吴世勋脱掉，全身只着内裤，脸色泛红的张艺兴和穿戴整齐，平静甚至是冷淡的吴世勋对比起来，显得无比色情。

把最后一件遮蔽物褪下，张艺兴赤裸裸地暴露在吴世勋眼前，尽管看过身下人的裸体无数次了，吴世勋还是感觉招架不住，憋闷在西装裤里的下体一瞬间胀痛起来，吴世勋定了定神，将张艺兴翻了个身，手指抵在后穴处，划过褶皱，却要进不进的。

张艺兴跪趴着，看不见吴世勋的表情让他心里舒服一点，反正想也知道男人肯定是以一副性冷淡的表情玩弄着他的身体。意识到抵着后穴的手指仍然没有要进来的意思，张艺兴不满地扭了扭腰。

吴世勋单腿跪在沙发上，覆在张艺兴身上，手指噗呲进入一张一合的甬道就开始抽插起来。

“啊……”忍不住脱口而出一声甜腻的轻呼，张艺兴把头埋起来，在心里唾弃着自己，表面上拒绝心里却在享受着吴世勋给予的快感。

“别不好意思了。”吴世勋勾唇一笑，凑到张艺兴耳边，悄声道：“我闭着眼睛，用手指就能让你高潮，不是么。”

吴世勋是个恶劣的人，张艺兴一直都清楚，可在情事上大开嘴炮的吴世勋最让他难以应对，每次都只能呜咽着听那不堪入耳的话，忍受着吴世勋一步步用最情色的手法开发他的身体。

左手揽着身下人的腰，吴世勋亲了亲近在眼前的粉红耳廓，手指在后穴大力搅动着，意识到后穴里已有张艺兴分泌的肠液，他带着蛊惑人心的意味，暗示道：“自己摸摸啊，我没碰前面不寂寞么。”

张艺兴喉头吞咽了一下，像是受了蛊惑般，左手支撑着，右手轻轻抚上自己胸前，揉了揉形状姣好的胸肌，慢慢滑到已经抬头的下体，竟真的开始自慰起来，嘴里也发出可怜的轻哼。

看着张艺兴自己得趣了，吴世勋又不高兴了，手指从黏糊糊的穴里抽出来，不顾紧紧缩着挽留的小口，大掌交替着啪地打在张艺兴白嫩的臀肉上，火辣辣的痛感过后，白皙臀瓣上赫然出现粉红的印记。

张艺兴敢怒不敢言，只能加快手上的动作，希望这样能帮他减轻屁股上传来的疼痛。他讨好的扭着腰，追逐着吴世勋的手，渴望后穴再一次被填满。

看来张艺兴的反应似乎让吴世勋满意了，他这才慢条斯理地解开裤扣，拉下拉链，将早已勃起的巨物释放出来，摇着胯让顶端抵着后穴磨蹭。

张艺兴不敢再大胆摸自己的阴茎，尽管本来就是吴世勋让他摸的，尽管半路撒手让他难以忍受，他双臂撑着身体，转过头，湿漉漉的眼睛紧紧盯着吴世勋，嘴里嗫嚅着：“进来……快给我……”

吴世勋却不，这时候他却像个恶作剧的小孩一样，双手捻弄着张艺兴胸前的红点，撇着嘴说道：“祝我情人节快乐”还一边就着阳具顶端溢出的淫水，在张艺兴屁股上画着圈，尽管那里已经憋的胀痛，可就是不进去。

张艺兴简直快被吴世勋弄死了，每次都没有简简单单做完了事的，几乎每时每刻都行事优雅的吴世勋只有在这时候才表现出一点比张艺兴小了三岁的样子，可是这对张艺兴来说简直就是苦不堪言。

胸前两点被这人揉捏得又痛又爽，后穴也瘙痒得迫不及待要被填满，张艺兴感觉头皮都要炸开一般，全身每个细胞都叫嚣着欲求不满，屁股都被黏液弄得湿乎乎的，可吴世勋就是不为所动。

张艺兴颓然地用拳头砸了砸沙发，虽然觉得这时候要求祝福的吴世勋简直就是个神经病，可他还是不得不张嘴：“祝你情人节……快乐……”张艺兴像是完全放弃了什么，他闭着眼睛大叫道：“祝你情人节快乐！求你……求你快进来……嗯啊……”

话音未落，吴世勋狠狠掐了一把指尖的两颗红樱，然后扶着性器就捅进了空虚已久的后穴。吴世勋揉捏着张艺兴双臀，胯骨有力地撞击着柔软的臀肉，进到深处时恨不得连双囊都挤进去，噗呲噗呲的水声荡漾在整个房间。

“嗯……哼……”后穴终于被占满，张艺兴如愿以偿地舔舔嘴唇，似是不满胸前两点没人抚慰，自己便伸手学着刚才吴世勋的样子，辗转揉捏起来。

脸色一直很平淡的吴世勋这时候才稍微表现出一点陷入情欲的样子，他用阴茎代替手指，搅动着穴里嫩出水的软肉，时不时故意顶着前列腺那一点研磨，惹得张艺兴受不了地轻喊出声，再九浅一深地捣弄起来。

吴世勋在搞前戏的时候喜欢用言语挑逗张艺兴，可是真刀真枪地干起来，他又是个懒得说话来增添气氛的人，反而是个实干派，一本正经地专挑张艺兴受不住的地方撩拨。

配合着吴世勋的节奏，张艺兴微微摇晃着腰臀，努力收放着括约肌，可能连他自己都没意识到，每次做爱的时候，他都会这样不自觉地用后穴讨好着吴世勋。

吴世勋像是上了发条似的，精瘦的腰身爆发出强大的力量，捣弄间差点将张艺兴顶趴下，穴口处多的是被挤出来的黏液，粉嫩的褶皱如今变成殷红的颜色，在抽出时还会翻出里面的嫩肉，吴世勋眼神暗了下来，手指抚摸着不断收缩的后穴，看准时机，将食指也插了进去。

“啊！不要……出去……你出去……”张艺兴没想到吴世勋还会这样搞，他一面忍受着手指和阳物带来的双重快感，一面痛苦地央求吴世勋退出来。张艺兴害怕，他害怕再这样下去自己不知道会被吴世勋搞成什么样子。

吴世勋倒不以为意，多插进一根手指而已，他有分寸。于是他心安理得地无视了张艺兴的喊叫，甚至继续用手指配合着阴茎扩张后穴，右手把无力地瘫在沙发上的张艺兴捞起来，对着人耳边道：“明明很爽。”

“唔啊……不要了……不要了……”张艺兴摇着头，眼角透着粉红，心底尚存一点点清明，丝毫不肯承认吴世勋恶意的调侃。

吴世勋也不在意，自顾自地玩弄着水淋淋的穴肉，手指插弄间和自己的性器摩擦的感觉有些新奇，不过他看着张艺兴脸上难过的拒绝神色，心里还是软了几分，将手指抽出来，把张艺兴抱起来，果然看见这人不知道什么时候就淌了满脸的泪水。

吴世勋叹了口气，心想自己这次也不算欺负得太狠吧，怎么又哭了呢。他坐在沙发上，就着性器还深埋在穴内的姿势，小儿把尿似的将张艺兴抱在怀里。

张艺兴裸露着的后背紧贴在吴世勋胸前，这个姿势太过羞耻，泪眼朦胧的张艺兴扭着腰想要逃脱，阳具深深捣进他体内，稍微一动就在里面可怕地翻搅起来。张艺兴无意识地向后伸手拢住吴世勋的脖颈，大概这个时候只有这样才能给他一点安全感。

这个姿势不便使力，吴世勋也不纠结那许多，只微微顶弄着性器，抵着深处一点软肉不住地磨蹭，双手把着张艺兴大腿呈M字大张，吴世勋探头过去吻掉他脸上的泪痕，伸出舌头诱使张艺兴张开嘴和他纠缠。

张艺兴再也忍不住伸手安慰自己的下体，快要释放的时候却被吴世勋这不急不缓的样子惹得难耐不已，他摸了摸自己下腹被顶出来的痕迹，圆润的脚趾都被刺激得紧勾起来。双手伸进吴世勋发间揉弄，无声地催促着吴世勋快点大力地操干他。

唇分后被拉扯出的丝丝银线啪嗒掉在张艺兴颊边，吴世勋一点一点地舔干净，似是也不满这样不上不下的尴尬状态，吴世勋抓着张艺兴膝弯，腰上一个用力便站了起来。

“你干什么！啊……”张艺兴被吓了一跳，紧紧搂着身后吴世勋的肩颈，害怕一个不注意就给摔倒在地，后穴也因为主人的惊吓而紧紧收缩着挤压深埋在体内的阴茎。

穴里的黏液被挤出来滑到性器根部，吴世勋低喘着，四处看了看，望着前两天他特意让人安置了一面长镜的角落，心里有了主意。

“啊……呜啊……你先放我下来……”张艺兴现在的模样着实狼狈，实在难以启齿自己居然就这么门户大开着被吴世勋搂在怀里，被眼泪润湿的睫毛不安地闪动着，收缩着的甬道甚至能感受到吴世勋性器上的脉络。

双脚真的接触到地面的时候，张艺兴还以为自己产生了幻觉，以往在情事上从没听从过他意见的吴世勋这次竟然乖乖地放了他下来，还没等张艺兴松口气，下一刻吴世勋的要求让张艺兴恨不得立刻昏死过去算了。

“走，到那里去。”吴世勋两指夹着张艺兴乳头，时不时搓弄两下，右手把玩着张艺兴两个囊袋，拉扯着上面的褶皱。

张艺兴僵在原地，看了眼吴世勋示意的地方，明晃晃的一面镜子反射着亮光，似乎能感觉到不过又是另一种羞辱他的法子，可他就是羞怯地不肯挪动一步，拉着吴世勋在自己身上作乱的手，张艺兴摇着头，嘴里发出不肯妥协的呜咽声。

“哦？那我们就一直这样好了。”吴世勋料想到张艺兴脸皮薄，定是不肯乖乖照他说的做，可是他也有耐心，先忍不住的又不会是他。

果然只僵着不到两分钟，后穴里的瘙痒渐渐打破了张艺兴坚强的防守，他默默地小声抽泣着，缓缓抬起酸麻的腿，迈出了第一步。

“真乖。”吴世勋奖励般地亲了口张艺兴后颈，右手也移到胸前，两手并用着逗弄张艺兴硬邦邦的乳头，亦步亦趋地跟着张艺兴往前走。

现在这模样外人看来着实可笑，两人像连体婴般在房间内走来走去。明明直线距离很近的路程，明明走不了几步就能到的地方，总是在张艺兴充满希望快要走到的时候，吴世勋便拽着指尖乳头，像是指挥似的，想往左拐，就捏左乳，想往右拐，就捏右乳，如是这般，在房间了转了几圈都没能到目的地。

张艺兴羞愤到了极点，他想不出吴世勋是怎么弄出这么多法子折腾他的，每走一步后穴里的性器就往里顶得更深，无论他怎么扭动都逃不出吴世勋的手掌心，羞耻感在心里被越放越大，终于在吴世勋再一次捏着他右乳示意右拐的时候爆发了。

“不要……我不要……”张艺兴呆在原地，摇着头，流下了屈辱的眼泪，始终不肯再动一步了，他徒劳地抬起手臂，无力地拉扯着吴世勋的手。

吴世勋伸手将张艺兴的脸转过来，看着这人委屈的样子，吴世勋也在想是不是太过了，他安抚般松开张艺兴的乳头，揉了揉之前被掌掴过的臀肉，在这人耳边道：“乖，不逗你了，走到那给你奖励。”

说实话，哭得迷糊中的张艺兴哪里在意什么鬼奖励啊，只是看吴世勋没有再恶意捉弄他的意思了，张艺兴才再一次迈开步子，这次总算顺顺利利地到了那个墙角。

吴世勋的小心思总算实现了，以后用后入式还能看到张艺兴意乱情迷的脸，简直美哉。他大手包裹着张艺兴的小手，按在那一面巨大的长镜上，直勾勾地盯着里面张艺兴的模样。终于又找到了着力点，吴世勋才放开手脚，大开大合地操弄起来。

“我特意让人安置在这里的镜子。喜欢么？”吴世勋单手按着张艺兴两只手腕，右手滑到身下，堵着即将释放的性器铃口，张艺兴顿时呜呜挣扎起来。

“喜欢……喜欢……你快放手……”每次张艺兴和吴世勋玩文字上的游戏，张艺兴都只能无奈认输，他在吴世勋身下根本一点选择的余地都没有。

“啊……”终于射出来的张艺兴楞了一会儿，瞥到眼前的镜子时，才终于明白为什么吴世勋非要到这里，果然直观地从镜子里看到自己泪痕交错，既享受又迷乱的表情给他的冲击力实在太大了，他紧闭着眼睛不敢再看，却没想到吴世勋一把抓着他的下体，逼迫他挣开眼睛。

“睁开眼看看啊，镜子里的你多好看。”吴世勋前后套弄着张艺兴的性器，语气里是显而易见的恶意满满，“睁开眼就告诉你奖励是什么……”

张艺兴也被勾起了好奇心，他睁开眼，强忍着欲望，不敢看镜中自己难堪的模样，反问道：“什么……奖励？”

“我放了你，这奖励满意么？”

吴世勋像是说出了什么不得了的承诺一般，他快速地撞击着张艺兴的臀肉，极力掩饰着内心的慌乱，其实他明知道说出这种话张艺兴会开心死，他也明知道自己绝不会放手，可就是抵不过心里的贱，就是想试探下，看着张艺兴听到他自由了露出的高兴模样，他心里就会多痛几分，然后就再告诫自己一次，绝不能放手。

可吴世勋没想到，听了这话的张艺兴并没有露出他想象中的表情，反而浑身僵硬，手指不自觉地用力扒紧光滑的镜面，呲呲声难听的要命。

张艺兴有想过这一天会什么时候到来，有想过到时候他要怎么笑着说那我走了，可没想到这一刻来的这么快，两个人还像交合中的雄兽一般不分你我，吴世勋竟狠心在这时候提出来。不过也对，在吴世勋心里，这是对他张艺兴最大的奖励了吧。

缓了缓神，张艺兴倒吸了口气，努力做出了微笑的表情，他望向镜子中吴世勋英俊的脸，确信自己已经将隐晦的爱意深藏在了眼底，才勇敢地和吴世勋对视，笑着说：“这奖励真好，我收下了。”

吴世勋一瞬间以为自己在张艺兴眼睛里看到了喜欢，可是更多的是平静，难道说现在自己的话在张艺兴心里已经连一点儿波动都不会引起了么？吴世勋恼怒自己，恼怒张艺兴，他很少将怒意表现在脸上，此时却顾不得那许多，双手把着张艺兴的腰狠狠操进深处，心里明明很痛，嘴上却不示弱：“是啊，这情人节喜欢么？礼物是你最想要的自由啊……”

张艺兴快将下唇咬出了血，心脏传来的剧痛让他的脑袋也跟着胀痛起来，他干脆扭过头寻到吴世勋的嘴唇，咬了上去，堵上他的嘴，他便不能说出这些伤人的话了吧。

把这次欢爱当做最后一次放纵，张艺兴眼角滑过一滴眼泪，他想通了，最后一次了，干嘛不痛快一点呢。

“喜欢……我喜欢……吴世勋……情人节快乐……”张艺兴默默承受着吴世勋过于激烈的冲撞，手指灵活地抚慰着自己重新精神起来的性器，随着吴世勋顶弄的节奏，性器顶端摩擦着身前的镜子，很快铃口冒出来的黏液便沾湿了镜面。

一时间，张艺兴的呻吟，吴世勋的呼吸声，阴茎摩擦镜面的微妙声音和性器捣入后穴的噗呲声交织在一起，淫靡不堪。

吴世勋也不愿想张艺兴为何突然浪了起来，他撞击到深处，死死碾磨着前列腺一点，低低喘息了一会儿，抵着深处终于射了出来。

射出来可不意味着要抽出来，吴世勋用半软的性器在甬道里画着圈，手伸到前面帮张艺兴撸着，他就这么抱着把人转了一圈儿，直直地走向了浴室。

张艺兴眯着眼，后穴里吴世勋的精液在一点点地往外涌，他挂在吴世勋身上，嘴角露出一个恶意的微笑，报复似的埋头在颈边咬了一口，松开嘴，渗着血丝的牙印出现在白净的侧颈上，如果他要走了，或许这是他唯一留给吴世勋的东西了吧。

那一口力道真是不轻，吴世勋却只皱了皱眉，他并不想知道张艺兴又在犯什么毛病，大步走到浴室，他只想再好好干他一次。

张艺兴在心里给自己做了无数心理建设，保证他能够在洗过澡之后，吴世勋赶他走时，优雅地转身离开，可没想到，又干了一炮之后，吴世勋还是没提让他走的事。

再一次洗完澡，也穿戴好了，坐在床上的时候，张艺兴犹豫了许久，还是没忍住，拉着吴世勋的手，问道：“你不是说放我走么？”

吴世勋冷哼了一声，抽出手，捏着张艺兴的下颌，凑到人脸前，还是那一副冷淡的表情，眼神却多了几分坚决，他一字一顿道：“开玩笑的。你还真信了？”  
嘭。嘭。嘭。

张艺兴心跳加快，一瞬间不知道该怎么面对吴世勋，心里的惊愕，窃喜，失落，愤怒纠缠在一块儿，他撇开脸，躲开吴世勋的目光，故作镇定：“信你才有鬼。”

吴世勋，如果要关着我，就确保你会关我一辈子。

下次你再提出放我走的时候，我可没有牙印留给你了。

END.


End file.
